


Неуязвимый

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: спецквест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Стив навещает Баки в мире камня души.





	Неуязвимый

**Author's Note:**

> ПостВБ, со старбаксами происходит хрен пойми что, но точно ничего хорошего. Остальные просто умирают.  
> В эпиграфе слова из песни [Serj Tankian – Deserving](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fCcvHX6O8w)

_Я тебя не заслуживаю, почему ты этого не видишь?_  
Я тебя опустошу, почему ты не уходишь?  
Но ты веришь в меня последний раз.  
Ты, ты всегда веришь в любовь. 

**1.**  
Кровь долбит в уши, и под этот назойливый шум Стив пытается уснуть. Он не спит уже неделю, вздрагивая и просыпаясь всякий раз, когда проваливается в красное марево.

Ударами метронома продолжает отсчитываться в голове ровный ритм, подчиняя, и Стив слышит шёпот: «Иди ко мне». Он открывает глаза. Старуха в низко надвинутом капюшоне тянется к нему через багровый от песка воздух и зовёт. Её длинные седые волосы беспорядочно треплет ветер, лохмотья накидки рвутся вперёд, обхватывая запястье Стива, и его форма выглядит такой же серой и потрёпанной, как эта жёсткая колючая ткань. Стив закрывает глаза.

Он просыпается, чтобы через секунду уснуть снова, полный давящего ужаса от невозможности подчинить своё тело. Старуха беззубо смеётся над ним, волосы хлещут ей по глазам, и смятая ветром морщинистая кожа кажется зелёной в неверном буром свете.

Она поднимается на гору легко, и её накидка раздувается, похожая на крылья летучей мыши. Стив идёт следом, оступаясь, падая и обдирая ладони о жёсткие красные камни, занесённые песком. Она садится на вершине и увлечённо смотрит вдаль. Стив слушает ставший привычным стук в голове, вглядываясь туда же.

– Что там? – не выдерживает он.

– А ты не видишь? – хрипло спрашивает она.

Стив не видит.

– Я бы тебе помогла прозреть, – смеётся она, – да боюсь, ты не согласишься. – Она поворачивается к нему, скидывая капюшон, и в ту же секунду ветер успокаивается. Её лицо кажется теперь моложе, седые волосы мягко ложатся на щёки, открывая чёрные провалы глаз. И её кожа действительно зелёная.

– Садись, – хлопает она по месту рядом с собой и, стоит ему присесть, хватает за затылок, жёстко фиксируя голову. – Видишь? – шёпотом спрашивает она.

Стук в голове ускоряется до боли в висках, когда он на секунду видит толпу людей, целую кучу людей, до самого горизонта, и растерянного Баки внизу. Тот смотрит прямо на него – и тут же пропадает, и стук обрывается. Стив вскакивает, готовый бежать, но старуха жёстко дёргает его за руку. Стив слышит, как под её хваткой трещит готовая сдаться кость. Он продолжает стоять.

– Ну вот, – снова смеётся старуха, поднимаясь. – Смотри-ка, сработало, а я уж и не мечтала. Выводи меня.

Вокруг снова поднимается ветер, треплет её волосы, и они обвиваются вокруг запястья Стива с явной угрозой.

– Что? – Он продолжает смотреть вниз.

– Просыпайся. С остальными разберёмся потом. 

И Стив, сам не понимая как, ведёт её по узкой тропинке света, пока не открывает глаза в своей кровати.

 **2.**  
Он плавится под жарким вакандским солнцем, под закрытыми веками пляшет миллион красных вспышек, и воротник формы так сдавливает горло, что невозможно вдохнуть. Он судорожно дёргает его, ослабляя застёжку, и старается перетерпеть шелковистое прикосновение волос к щеке, когда Гамора наклоняется ближе. 

– Тише, – шепчет она ему в ухо. – Расслабься. – И давит руками на плечи в неловкой попытке массажа так, что Стив сразу вспоминает, чья она дочь.

– Прекрати, – не выдерживая, резко отклоняется он.

Он ненавидит это место: здесь исчез Баки. Исчез и не вернулся, когда из мира Душ начали возвращаться все, даже попавшие туда и сотни, и тысячи лет назад. Они возвращались и умирали, рассыпаясь прахом или вполне обычной грудой мяса. Стив тогда был в Америке, прямо перед ним с огромной высоты упало тело пилота. Давно повреждённый его вертолётом небоскрёб всё ещё косился на улицу пятном слепых обгоревших окон.

Но кому-то и повезло. Не Стиву – он рванул на джете, жалея, что Баки вернётся без него, а нашёл лишь камень.

– Сосредоточься. – Гамора встряхивает его за плечи. – И зачем ты в это вырядился? – Она залезает пальцем в дырку на костюме там, где когда-то была звезда.

– Настраиваюсь. – Стив уходит от прикосновения. Немногословная Гамора его необъяснимо раздражает. – Я только не понимаю, почему бы тебе самой не прогуляться туда и не узнать, в чём проблема.

Она тяжело вздыхает, будто собираясь рассказывать длинную историю.

– Вы, земляне, все как один уверены в своей исключительной правоте, даже если не знакомы с элементарными вещами. Я прожила в том мире десятки лет, я изучила в нём каждую песчинку, пытаясь понять, что происходит… – Гамора замолкает.

– Расскажи мне. Расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. – Стив запрокидывает голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза, и видит, как она бледнеет – кожа резко выцветает, а серебристые узоры проступают сильнее, словно шрамы. Она молода, но Стив каждый раз видит старуху. Команда называла её заботливой. Стив всё ещё не может забыть, кто её отец. Гамора отводит взгляд.

– Ты хранитель, – пожимает она плечами. – Там остался он один, и виноват в этом только ты. 

От слов несёт ложью, а от Гаморы – опасностью, и Стив остаётся на месте лишь из-за заполошной вибрации камня в ладонях. 

– Задумайся, Стив Роджерс, почему твой друг не может выйти оттуда. Или не хочет, – гаркает старуха ему в лицо, и Стив готов восхищённо рассмеяться от того, как изящно она избегает смотреть ему в глаза. – И смени этот чёртов костюм.

Они сидят до темноты, а Стив ещё дольше – после сухого прощания он растягивается на траве и кладёт камень на грудь, чувствуя, как тот теплеет. 

– Спокойной ночи, Баки, – шепчет он, и ритм в ушах замедляется на мгновение, чтобы тут же рвануть на пятой передаче, сливаясь в лучшую колыбельную на свете.

 **3.**  
Борьба вместо жизни, как и раньше, только Стив теперь везде носит камень с собой, а его друзья безвозвратно уходят: кто-то ещё пытается пожить как обычный человек, кто-то умирает. В конце концов с ним остаётся только Наташа. С каждым днём она становится сентиментальнее, обнимая его перед сном и легко поглаживая камень. 

– У нас бы получилось? – спрашивает она.

– У тебя ещё получится, – лжёт Стив. Они не привыкли сдаваться, но Наташа перед ним уже не та. Она задаёт этот вопрос постоянно, и с каждым разом он всё короче. Стиву не нужны пояснения: как думаешь, у нас бы получилось счастливо жить? Смогли бы мы забыть и оставить прошлое? Раньше после этого вопроса они долго болтали о будущем, и Стив бы точно не смог забыть, что было. Но его прошлое ещё живо, а Наташа перестала закрашивать седину. Иногда от этого кружится голова, словно календарь врёт ему или он снова уснул на семьдесят лет, но нет. Наташа говорит, что поседела ещё в детстве, просто теперь ей стало всё равно. Она больше не хочет притворяться.

Они засыпают на диване, привалившись плечами друг к другу, и мягкий свет от телевизора ведёт его за собой, пока он не приходит в захлёбывающуюся огнями и шумом ночь. Грохот наземки, ужасающий и неестественный, раздаётся высоко над головой. Стив смотрит вверх, прищуриваясь и прикрываясь ладонью. Гигантский поезд несётся в вышине, колёсами отстукивая ритм марша и присыпая волосы людей пылью. Громкий треск электрических вывесок и рекламы вливается в какофонию ночных звуков. Бродвей ровно уходит вдаль, всеми своими милями полого поднимаясь, словно желая сложиться пополам и прихлопнуть бродящих внизу людей. Стив идёт до угла Сорок второй сквозь смех, блеск и слепящий свет. Вывеска кинотеатра пуста, как и кабинка билетера, ступеньки, покрытые ковром, скрадывают шум шагов. Стив медленно доходит до приоткрытой двери в зал, где сидит лишь один человек.

Баки застыл в первом ряду, съехав на кресле и запрокинув голову на спинку. Он лениво следит за экраном, где мелькают неразборчивые кадры, и словно не замечает устраивающегося слева Стива.

Звука у фильма нет, но когда Стив ведёт подушечками пальцев по серебристой ладони, зал наполняют скрежет и грохот, и Баки смотрит на него пустыми глазами Зимнего Солдата. 

– Давно, – хрипло говорит он. 

– В этот раз нам не понадобилось семьдесят лет, – полушутя говорит Стив. Он не говорит, сколько лет прошло с момента попадания Баки в камень. Отмерять время украденными десятилетиями жизни проще – в сравнении с ними сейчас всё хорошо. Впрочем, Стиву всё равно плевать на время, пока под пальцами оживает металл, сверкая золотистыми линиями, и Баки улыбается, наконец-то.

– Привет, Стив. Прости, я немного потерялся.

Стив не знает, что говорить. Он пошевелиться боится и следит за светом экрана, надеясь, что это сработает. Баки кладёт голову ему на плечо, и они сидят бесконечно долго. Просыпаясь, Стив никак не может понять, почему на его плече спит Наташа.

 **4.**  
С тех пор он ходит за светом, пытаясь вспомнить, как всё начиналось. Медитации и ложь всплывают в памяти, что-то про выбор – Стив не помнит чей – и вину. И имя. Он даже не помнит, как пропала Гамора.

Зато он научился проходить границу миров гораздо быстрее, но каждый раз оказывается ни с чем – Баки нигде нет. Однажды он не уходит, продолжая блуждать, и у него совсем не остаётся сил, чтобы бороться с человеком в пальто. 

– Время обедать, джентльмен. На сегодня мы разбирать содержимое гробницы закончили, – говорит тот, оглядываясь на вырастающую из песка пирамиду за спиной, и Стив поверить не может – под низко надвинутой шляпой лицо Говарда. Он не боится мертвецов, этот мир весь заполнен ими, но Говарда тут быть не должно. Особенно если он внезапно превращается в Пегги, решительно преграждающую ему путь. Она не отзывается и не отвечает на вопросы, вся – непоколебимая решительность. Стив никогда не видел столько суровости на её лице. 

Стив садится неподалёку и ждёт, вспоминая настоящую Пегги, пока та не смягчается, подзывая его жестом. 

– Твой друг, скорее всего, мёртв. – Она наклоняет голову привычным движением Баки. 

– Ты точно не знаешь. – Стив подходит ближе, внимательно глядя ей в глаза.

– Я тебя провожу. – Её голос двоится весёлыми нотками Говарда.

И они идут по длинному коридору, где по стенам стекает золото и размытые силуэты цветастых птиц. Потом Стив всё равно остаётся один перед запечатанной дверью – и он видит стол раньше, чем открывает её. Баки в упор смотрит в низкий потолок.

– Можем остаться здесь навсегда, – предлагает он. – Лучше уже не будет.

– Повторим историю? – Стив отстёгивает ремни и помогает ему сесть.

– Только в этот раз вместе, – улыбается Баки. – И в тепле. 

**5.**  
Однажды Наташа засыпает навсегда, и к нему приходит Ванда. Они улетают с Земли, когда возвращаться становится не к кому, но в космосе тоже пусто и нет ответов, зато проще лететь на свет звёзд. И теперь у него для Баки есть истории, в которых никто не умирает.

Они сидят на берегу, Баки сейчас лет двадцать – Стив никогда не спрашивает, что он ищет в прошлом и что пытается отдать камню за право уйти, а Баки никогда не говорит. 

– У меня теперь есть космический корабль, – начинает он. Баки тут же фыркает.

– Решил взять будущее в свои руки, капитан Роджерс? Или сходить на Ярмарку? У наряда Капитана Америки недостаточно обтягивающее трико? – Он сыплет вопросами, и Стив только радуется, что Баки не нужны ответы. До двадцать пятого века далеко, а будущее уже полыхает так, что он ничего не может исправить – нет больше Капитана Америки. Прошлое исправить тоже не очень получается.

О настоящем он старается не думать, разглядывая, как солнечный свет играет под кожей, словно её граница размылась и теперь парит в сантиметре от тела бледными пылинками. Камень теплее, чем обычно, и отсвечивает крохотными радугами. 

Просачиваясь из него, алая дымка заполняет воздух, и камень обжигает грудь, когда к ним выходит старуха. Совсем не та, что раньше – это и не она, это Ванда, понимает Стив. В грозном молчании она спускает магию на камень, как свору собак, и та разгрызает его на кусочки. Стив отстранённо следит за чужой работой, пока не ловит взгляд побледневшего Баки. Он не говорит ни слова, лишь с трудом улыбается. Стив не готов. Он встряхивает залежавшееся упорство – и ему достаёт сил выкинуть Ванду прочь, от победы сладко во рту. И тут же горько – умирая, измученная Ванда смотрит на него, как на покойника.

 **6.**  
Голова на руке, рука на столе, стол едва тёплый от косых лучей, падающих из окна сбоку. Он гладит исцарапанное дерево, стараясь не забыть. Это – неправда. Нет больше ни стола, ни квартиры, время ушло вперёд и разрушило их мир, но он всё ещё должен вернуть в него Баки.

На шею ложится холодная ладонь, гладит позвонок, ногти царапают кожу, пытаясь ухватиться за короткие волосы. Стив поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Баки из прошлого.

– Пойдём, – умоляет он. – Пожалуйста, давай уйдём отсюда.

Баки мягко кивает, убирая руку с головы и протягивая Стиву. Он ведёт Стива в кино и по городу, а как только темнеет – тащит в клуб и непонимающе смотрит, когда Стив снова зовёт уйти. Стив выходит на улицу и бредёт один в бесконечной ночи, горбясь от тяжести чужой силы.

Он проверяет границы мира, едет и плывёт среди осколков смеющихся душ, которые не увидят утро. Их ополовиненные тела, наверное, уже все похоронены. Он возвращается назад на рассвете, и уставший Баки ждёт его, сидя на земле у их дома.

– Стив, – говорит он серьёзно, пока разгорающееся солнце высвечивает его лицо из сумерек. – Я не вернусь.

И Стив не может удержаться, присаживается рядом и обнимает, шепча в ухо:  
– Все смогли, Баки. Порвали с прошлым, попрощались и ушли. Баки… – обессиленно умоляет он.

– Я не смогу, – он говорит едва слышно, слова оседают горячим воздухом на щеке Стива. – Мне надо попрощаться с живым.

Под пальцами Стива твёрдые мышцы, вторая рука запутывается в длинных волосах, и он обнимает Баки ещё крепче. Холодный металл на шее ощущается гораздо приятнее холодной кожи.

– Сможешь, – уверенно говорит Стив. – Поищем ещё варианты.

Баки щекотно фыркает ему куда-то под ухо.

– Конечно, Стив. – Поцелуй колет щёку отчаянием. – Иди. – Баки толкает его вверх, и теперь он ещё моложе. Он довольно щурится, щекоча Стива под коленкой, а потом отталкивая. – Иди, Стив, ищи. Я буду ждать.

Стив не двигается, и Баки поднимается сам, но оборачивается, не пройдя и нескольких шагов.

– Ты же не забыл про завтра, – внезапно говорит он, и Стив не может смотреть – перед ним совсем мальчишка.

– Прости, Баки, – беспомощно пожимает он плечами, – забыл.

– Стив, – хохочет тот, – Дот же обещала провести нас к оленям и в иглу. До завтра. – Он машет рукой изо всех сил, а потом убегает, пропадая в стылом воздухе сумрачного утра.

 *** * ***  
Он теперь редко попадает сюда – каждый раз вечность приходится плыть через черноту и огонь. 

Обычно здесь пусто. Иногда он слышит, как знакомый голос поёт о нём летом, осенью, зимой и весной, называя лучом надежды. Тогда он идёт на звук, чувствуя, как начинает быстрее биться в груди каменное сердце.

Ему этого достаточно.

_Найди свой путь, возьми меня с собой._  
Я не дам никому навредить тебе.  
Ты мне нужен, мы это заслужили.  
Мы доверимся нашей любви, именно так!  
И я верю, что вместе  
Мы добились нашей любви,  
Моя любовь. 

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания и интересные факты (которые можно и просто прочитать, без текста).  
> [1] Гамора и то, что камень забирает частичку людей, побывавших в нём, из «Новейших стражей Галактики».  
> [2] Говард Картер – английский археолог, открывший гробницу Тутанхамона в 1922 г. Фраза про обед – цитата из заметки в «New York Times».  
> [3] Бак Роджерс – персонаж многочисленных медиа, от комиксов до сериалов, впервые появившийся в новелле Филипа Нолана в 1928 г. Геройствовал в космосе, первый выпуск комикса назывался «Бак Роджерс в 25 веке». Забавный факт: первоначально имя персонажа было Энтони. А еще одним из первых в гугле попадается комикс, где напарник Бака спихивает его с падающего корабля, а сам пытается посадить корабль, чтобы сохранить запасы.  
> [4] Ярмарка – Всемирная ярмарка 1939 г. в Нью-Йорке. В один из дней дети могли пройти бесплатно, если были наряжены как персонаж комикса.  
> [5] Ещё одно чудесное совпадение в реальности. В 1926 году в Бруклин приезжал Санта-Клаус (с оленями и эскимосами), после того как дети настрочили в редакцию газеты кучу писем с пожеланиями увидеть его. Первым было письмо некой Долли Уилсон.  
> [6] Строчки песни «О тебе я пою, милый, летом, осенью, зимой, весной, милый. Ты мой луч надежды, ты моя небесная синь» из одноимённого мюзикла «О тебе я пою» 1931 г., написанного бруклинским композитором Джорджем Гершвином и его братом Айрой Гершвином. Забавно то, что она была одновременно и патриотичной песней для предвыборной кампании президента, и любовной – благодаря всего лишь добавлению в текст слова «baby».


End file.
